Dimitri Yakovich Romanov :Son of a Spider
by BlueMystral
Summary: Lily Evans was never born. So Harry Potter wasn't her biological son. This changed every thing, isn't it? But no one knew and he went at the Dursley... Or did he? /Posted on Ao3 under the same username
1. Prologue

Dimitri Harrison Yakovich Romanov : Son of a Spider.

Prologue

No red-headed little girl was born in the Evans family. After the difficult birth of their daughter Petunia, Mr and Mrs Evans were told that Mrs Evans would not be able to have other natural children. The thing is that a couple of years later, they wanted a second child. A sibling to their little girl. So they went to the orphanage, coming back home with another child, a red-headed little girl with stunning green eyes they named Lily.

The sisters were not really close, but it worsen when strange things start happening around Lily. No one knew what was happening, but Lily secretly knew, even though she could not tell. A day, she met a dark haired boy of her age who told her that it was magic. She already knew that, but now she could tell her family.

You see, Lily had a secret. She never was born in England and wasn't going to turn eleven soon. She actually was old enough to have been there while the World War II was happening. She was Russian. Natalia Alianovna Romanova. The Black Widow. Well, a deaged Black Widow sent by the Red Room to find what a certain meddling Headmaster form a certain magical school was up to.

Little did she know that her whole life would change. From here, everyone knows Lily Evans-Potter's story, but there's some differences. Not being able to carry children and pretending it was due to an accident when she was young in the muggle world, Lily and James Potter had to find a surrogate mother. Long black hair like James, stunning green eyes like Lily. Pale skin too. They never said any name, just codename. Prongs. The Spider. And Silvertongue. No one heard about Silvertongue after little Harry James Potter was born. No one ever knew the truth. Just like no one ever knew that Lily Evans was an adopted child.

This was why, when the dreadful day came, when that prophecy was made, people thought that the Potters were one of them. Well, at least it save Neville Longbottom from being the "Boy-Who-Lived".

But a few hours after Albus Dumbledore left baby Harry on his "aunt's and uncle's" doorstep, and seriously, that was the second big mistake he made concerning Harry. The first one was to not send him in a magical family where he would gain more preparation for "his fate". Honestly, who would leave a baby in a basket on a doorstep in the middle of the night, in NOVEMBER? This is where the story you know changes. Right after Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid left. And as no one checked on the baby, it would take ten years for them to know.

Harry James Potter was no more. He will never be the Gryffindor house's Golden Boy.

What will be the life of Dimitri Harrison Yakovich Romanov, son of the infamous Black Widow Natalia Alianovna Romanova? Well… It's up to you to discover that.


	2. Chapter 1

Dimitri Harrison Yakovich Romanov : Son of a spider

Chapter 1

Dimitri Harrison Yakovich Romanov : Son of a spider

Chapter 1

Halloween was supposed to be a celebration night and it was for about everyone. Muggles were going out trick or treating, wizards… they were celebrating. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was dead. Harry James Potter had vanquished him. How a one year old toddler did something grown ups wizards never managed to? But no one were thinking about the fact that their "Boy-Who-Lived" had just been orphaned.

This was why no one knew that a certain half-giant groundskeeper of Hogwarts took the orphaned boy from his godfather's arms and brought him to the director of the same school. Albus Dumbledore simply put the toddler in a straw basket with a letter, written with feather and ink on parchment, putting it on the doorstep of #4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, residence of Mr Vernon Dursley, his wife Petunia Dursley nee Evans and their son, Dudley.

What did the letter said wasn't known yet. But somehow, whatever the headmaster's reasons to let young Harry on that doorstep, the toddler never went to his "relatives", because someone found him. A S.H.I.E.L.D. (for Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate) agent, secretly also a W.A.N.D. (stands for Wizardry, Alchemy and Necromancy Department, and is a division of S.H.I.E.L.D that specializes in matters relating to magic) agent was walking on Private Drive towards a safe house when she noticed a movement on the doorstep of the #4. Cautiously walking to said doorstep, she realized that it was a basket and it made her angry to see a baby inside it.

Agent Barbara "Bobbi" Morse, also known as Mockingbird, didn't hesitate to pick the child in her arms before going to the safe house, where she was to meet up with her husband, Clint Barton and his partner Natasha Romanoff, respectively known as Hawkeye and Black Widow.

As she reached the safe house and walked in, she noticed that she was the first to arrive and proceeded to transfigure a few things into baby things, it would do until they could find better.

It took a few hours before the duo finally arrived, Bobbi was expecting the to need some healing, but was surprised to see that it wasn't the case, at least, not as much as she thought.

Yet, no one had expected Natasha's reaction to seeing the toddler.

"Harry..." The redhead whispered as she literally took him from the other woman's arms, for once, emotion could be seen on her face. No one knew about her having been Lily Evans Potter, but the net morning, as they made their way back to the nearest Headquarters, they heard about how Lord Voldemort died while trying to kill little Harry James Potter, after killing the boy's parents, yet not managing to kill the baby, the curse somehow rebounding on him. But the married agents knew that Natasha had secrets and it didn't took them long to figure that she had been Lily Potter.

Clint, being so close to Natasha, decided to ask her what it really was, how it was possible, as he knew that Natasha couldn't have children, she was barren. So the Russian explained him what happent and why. How she had blood adopted James' son, how no one knee the truth. And how she would keep Harry with her, obviously. She would change his name. And her son would definitely need godparents. It was just obvious to her that her best friend would be the baby's godfather and she chose Bobbi for his godmother, not because she was Clint's wife but because she was the one to find Harry.

It took a few months, but Harry James Potter became Dimitri Yakovich Romanov, son of Natalia Alianovna Romanova and a mysterious "Yakov". Yakov was simply the Russian version of the name "James" and in Russia, the child always had their father's name, hence why "Yakovich". For example, Nikolaï, the last Tsar's children were having his name : Olga Nikolaïevna Romanova, Maria Nikolaïevna Romanova, Tatiana Nikolaïevna Romanova, Anastasia Nikolaïevna Romanova and Alexeï Nikolaïevitch Romanov.

**************************************

Dimitri grew up with training of all sorts, mostly because of who his family was. Clint and Agent Phil Coulson, another S.H.I.E.L.D. and W.A.N.D. agent, were definitely the young boy's father figures. As years passed, Clint and Bobbi's relationship was becoming harder and they finally divorced, which made the young boy worry that it was his fault as his accidental magic was already showing up.

As they were mostly in America, Dimitri went to school there, having found a magical elementary school teaching both Magical and Non-Magical subjects. Of course his mother made sure he had the best wand possible, a Rasputin wand. They've always been the Romanov's family wandmakers.

Of course, growing up with Coulson made Dimitri a fan of Captain America and he was even trained in potions by Margaret "Peggy" Carter herself while learning more stories about his hero.

*******************************

MAGICAL BRITAIN  
UNKNOWN LOCATION  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
HEADMASTER'S OFFICE

The old, very old man known as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First class and far too many titles, was pacing in his office.

Something was troubling him.

Arabella Figgs, the Squib living on Magnolia Crescent roan, Little Whinging, Surrey, had recently reported, after an enquiry of his part, that the Dursley only had one child living with them : their own. When Mrs. Figgs went to talk with Mrs. Dursley to learn more about Harry Potter, she'd been surprised to learn that the family had no idea who she was talking about.

Dumbledore knew that it could only means that someone had taken him that night, ten years ago. Only a few months until the Hogwarts letters would be sent to the students. He had to wait for Harry's, so he could know where the boy was. He HAD to find him, otherwise everything would be falling apart! 

1


	3. Sorry, not a chapter

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter. Actually, I would need some help, as I already said, it's my first fanfiction and...well right now I'm missing ideas of what to write. And also, for any fighting scenes, unless it's magical ones, there won't be a lot of description of it, I just don't know how to write any. Tough I'm not closed up to help regarding that, on which anyone helping me (even with giving great ideas on the chapters, although,even if I might not write all the usernames, I Will always write a little thanks for those helping me. ) You can always DM me or review if you don't hve an account, to send me your ideas and I'll see what I can do with it. But I will keep each idea on the sides even if it's not exploed yet, who knows when it could help? As for Harry/Dimitri's father, I already have it set in stone. And for those who might be wondering, yes, the myths about Loki's children (as well as a Little more) will be used here.

Also, I don't know if I have here reading me some people speaking French, like me, but I'm wondering if I should translate the story into that language as well.


End file.
